Modular jack receptacle connectors are well known in the telecommunications industry and have been adapted for mounting to printed circuit boards. These connectors are typically used for electrical connection between two electrical communication devices. In order to ensure that a proper connection has been made and therefore a link is created between the electrical communication devices, indicators are often incorporated into circuits on the printed circuit board. These indicators are typically light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are turned on when a circuit is completed between the mating connectors and the communication devices. Additionally LEDs can be mounted on the printed circuit board to indicate a number of other conditions including the passage of communications signals between the two communication devices, indication of power, or indication that an error in transmitting the signals has occurred.
In an effort to miniaturize printed circuit boards and save board real estate, LED indicators have been integrated into these connectors. An example of such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,317 to Pocrass which teaches a connector for receiving a plug having a visual indicator positioned within the front wall of the electrical connector housing. Incorporation of the indicator into the electrical connector eliminates the need for a separate location on the printed circuit board for mounting of such an indicator. The LED indicator is inserted into a recess of the electrical connector such that its electrical leads pass through the recess and connect to the printed circuit board. The indicator is then cemented into the recess or attached using an appropriate adhesive. The LEDs may also be molded into the electrical connector during the molding process of the housing.
Keeping in mind the desire to save board real estate by incorporation of the indicator into the electrical connector, a problem arises with these connectors in that additional manufacturing steps are required for insertion and accurate positioning of the LEDs for mounting to corresponding openings in the printed circuit board. These additional manufacturing steps include first accurately positioning the LED in a recess of the connector and also securing the LED thereto by either cementing or otherwise adhering the LEDs to the housing. Also, for identification purposes, LEDs must be manufactured with the component being overmolded by a colored translucent material and having leads attached thereto for connection to the circuit board.